<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taste of Ozone by anzewithaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880363">The Taste of Ozone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzewithaz/pseuds/anzewithaz'>anzewithaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, I don't know what what else to tell you, It's a self-serving one shot, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, consent is important kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzewithaz/pseuds/anzewithaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"For I have felt the lightning<br/>When I look into your eyes<br/>So let me see you again<br/>And let it strike me twice."</p>
<p>-Frank Solanki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Taste of Ozone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamanoHoney/gifts">HamanoHoney</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa runs a fingertip along the sticky bar top with a huff of annoyance. A prickle runs down his neck and spine, just like it has been all day.  He can’t decide if it’s paranoia, or if his conscience is telling him to look over the itinerary for tomorrow’s conference. The prickling returns as he is considering the impending hangover from finishing his second drink, but the sessions can’t possibly be much worse, no matter how he feels.  Oikawa shrugs and gulps the rest of his long island as he gathers the notes he had supposedly been looking over, shoving them haphazardly in his bag.  The annoying sensation continues, unrelenting as he stalks out of the hotel bar, cursing it the entire time. </p>
<p>It must be paranoia, he decides, as the needling feeling intensifies.  This feeling, the elevator, the conference, hell, the whole universe seems to be conspiring to test his patience today.  He can feel an intense stare settle hard on his shoulders; it’s too much.  The irritation and sensory overload have him spinning on his heel, ready to snap at whoever is staring him down. Whatever he has planned to say dies in his mouth when he turns around. The stranger’s hazel eyes skirt sideways, and with the intent gaze removed, the needling sensation vanishes. He murmurs a soft hello, a blush creeping up his neck and flaring across his cheeks.  Oikawa’s eyes narrow in recognition; this man had been sitting a few rows behind him in the lecture hall today.  More than that though, he was also the one that dropped a stack of paperwork outside of the lecture hall.  Oikawa’s mouth goes dry at the memory of handing back the papers he gathered, the way it felt when their hands brushed together, the fizz and hum of standing too close to a lightning strike. </p>
<p>“Have you been following me today?”  The words fall out before he can even think about them.</p>
<p>The stranger nods tightly but refuses to meet his eyes.  The elevator bell doors ding open and, surprising even himself, Oikawa’s hand snakes around the stranger’s wrist, dragging him in behind him.</p>
<p>The elevator is blessedly empty as the doors slide shut.  The stranger is slightly shorter than Oikawa, more evident in the way he leans against the back wall of the car.  He doesn’t seem afraid, more like he’s cautiously waiting to see what possessed a stranger to drag him into an elevator.  Oikawa wishes he knew the answer to that himself but takes advantage of the other’s averted eyes to study him.  His silver hair flips out at his ears and brushes the collar of his button-up, a blush colors his cheekbones, and his lower lip is captured firmly between his teeth.  His back is pressed against the back wall of the elevator, tie slightly off-center, charcoal jacket unbuttoned, hands shoved into the pockets of matching slacks.   Quiet power seems to cling to him, not the type that feels imposing, rather the type that makes you want to listen.  Gaze skirting back up his body, he notices the conference name tag still attached to the stranger’s jacket, Sugawara; somehow, that feels like a small win.  The door dings open on Oikawa’s floor, and his hand wraps back around Sugawara’s wrist; when he doesn’t resist, Oikawa pulls him down the hall, a smirk growing with each step. </p>
<p>At the door, Oikawa drops the other’s wrist, and he leans against the wall.  Oikawa moves to brace his hands on either side of the man’s shoulders.  </p>
<p>“Sugawara. Look at me,” Oikawa demands, sliding into a commanding tone that was as familiar as breathing. Hazel snap to his in a heartbeat, pupils dilating, breathing picking up with a gasp and eyebrows pulling together, confusion floating over his face.  Oikawa can feel his mouth quirk into a smile as he taps the name tag.  Eyes unwavering, voice even, Oikawa continues, “You don’t have to do this, you can leave whenever you want to.  I need to know that you understand that.”  Sugawara nods his head, starting to look away.  Oikawa’s finger is under his chin the second it drops, pulling his eyes back to his own.   </p>
<p>“The words “no” and “stop” carry weight with me. I need to know you understand that, I need the words.” Oikawa declares, letting as much command permeate his gaze as he could.  </p>
<p>“Yes, I mean, sorry, I understand,” he stammers, “and you can call me Suga.” the pink tinge of his cheeks flaring.  The door opens with a soft beep from the keycard, and Suga manages a sweet smile as he follows Oikawa inside.  </p>
<p>The lamplight floods the room with a click of a switch.  Suga stands in the middle of the room, studying his surroundings, but he turns expectantly, cocking his head in a way that makes it obvious he is waiting for a form of direction.  Oikawa points to a soft slipper chair in the corner of the room, “Lose the clothes, except for the underwear.” he murmurs through a smirk.  Suga’s eyes widen until they look like they might fall out of their sockets, and his whole face lights up with a blush.  Oikawa toes off his shoes with a glance over his shoulder, “Do you need a hand, or can you manage that yourself?”  Suga nods and begins peeling off layers with an economic grace until he is standing in nothing but his underwear, fidgeting side to side waiting.  Oikawa points to the slipper chair again, and Suga sinks onto it, looking more comfortable having somewhere to be.  Walking over to stand in front of him, Oikawa pulls Suga’s attention, angling his chin up to search his face. </p>
<p>“Any limits I need to know about before we start?”  Suga suddenly looks completely uncomfortable, squirming in his seat he tries to look away against the firm hold on his chin.  “Look at me,” Oikawa insists, voice dripping with authority, “this is important.”  </p>
<p>Suga stops squirming almost immediately, pupils flaring, “I don’t know, I’ve…I’ve never really thought about it, no one has ever asked me that before.”  </p>
<p>An exasperated sigh escapes Oikawa before he can stop it, the need to possess this stranger pulsing through him like an instinct.  Sinking to straddle his lap, Oikawa smirks as Suga’s breath hitches, and a shudder runs through him.  The tremor pulls a moan from both men, sensation arcing electric between them.  Oikawa’s hands slam to Suga’s shoulders, pinning him against the chair back. He nuzzles silver hair out of the way to catch Suga’s ear with a nip, a sharp intake of breath indication enough of his full attention.  </p>
<p>“If there’s anything you don’t want me to do, tell me now,” Oikawa demands. Essentially white-knuckling his control, as he presses kisses peppered with nips down Suga’s neck.  Suga moans, arching up in search of friction.  </p>
<p>“As long as serious pain isn’t involved, I’m willing to try anything once,” Suga pants.  His answer is met with a smile and all but purr into his ear; this was going to be fun.</p>
<p>Oikawa reaches into the pile of Suga’s clothes to find his tie, stalking around behind him he captures the smaller man’s wrists and knots them together.  The binding pushing his chest forward with each breath, lithe arms and shoulders pulling taught on each inhale.  </p>
<p>“Now, there is something I need you to do for me,” Oikawa mentions, running his finger across Suga’s shoulders and down the center of his chest.  He nods enthusiastically even with his blush creeping down his cheeks; his willingness is encouraging. “Tell me what feels good and always answer me.”  The blush crawls down his neck and sweeps across his chest as he pauses, looking away.  Oikawa’s fingers are under his chin to gently guide his face back the second, he wavers, “the words.” </p>
<p>“I, uh, I understand,” Suga stammers.  </p>
<p>“Good.” Oikawa smiles, slowly peeling off the layers of his clothing; Suga’s eyes widen with each piece laid on the dresser.  The taller man steps between Suga’s legs and bends to kiss his neck, wandering down to graze his shoulders and collarbones.  His breath falters out of his lips, and now he seems unable to look away.  Oikawa stops right below Suga’s left collarbone and meets his eyes before sucking on the smooth skin.  His head falls back with a groan, and his hips seem to jump up on their own.  A chuckle escapes the brunet as his mouth continues to rove over Suga’s torso, kissing, nipping, and sucking until he is squirming in his seat.  His chest heaves as he pulls his hands against the bond of his tie, fevered expression in his eyes.  Oikawa’s eyebrow quirks up, “Want something?” he inquires, hovering his fingers at the edges of Suga’s underwear.  Suga blushes further and looks away, trying and failing to control his breathing.  The brunet pulls away, backing off and sitting on the corner of the bed, arms crossed over his bare chest.  Hazel eyes flash up with a hint of panic like he expects a negative reaction.  A neutral expression meets the panicked. “You said that you understood, don’t look at me like this reaction is unwarranted.”  Suga looks confused for a split second until realization flashes across his face, he looks down again.  Strong fingers are under his chin, raising hazel eyes to molten brown, “I’ll ask you again, what. do. you. want?”  </p>
<p>Suga squirms, obviously uncomfortable being confronted with it outright.  With a sigh, he meets the taller man’s eyes, obviously self-conscious, “I want your mouth on me.”  His lower lip is trapped between his teeth again as he looks shyly up through his lashes.  Oikawa beams at him with a gleam in his eyes, pulling at the waistband of Suga’s underwear, sliding them off.  Without breaking eye contact, he presses a kiss to Suga’s left hip, “like this?” he murmurs against soft skin.  The smaller man gasps but chokes out a “no.”  The brunet moves on, nipping Suga’s right hip and looking up to him with an eyebrow cocked.  “No,” he returns with a groan.  “Hmm,” Oikawa hums, nuzzling against the other’s erection for a moment before turning his head and sucking on his inner thigh.  Suga responds with a hiss of breath through his teeth, his hips lifting of their own volition.  With his head thrown back, the muscles in his upper arms are evident, pulling outward, straining against his tie.  While Suga is preoccupied, Oikawa’s tongue slides up the underside of his cock, circling the head for good measure.  Hazel eyes flash down, wider than they had been yet, “yes…please,” he manages to grind out between a groan and clenched teeth.  “Oh, so you remembered the rules this time?” The brunet manages sardonically before sinking his mouth down around the other.  A groan, echos through the room at the combination of suction and wandering tongue driving him close over and over, slicking him with saliva, only to pull off with a pop before he could tip over the edge.  </p>
<p>Desperate whines begin to pepper Suga’s groans, seemingly without his notice.  His head lolls from side to side as Oikawa rains kisses back up his torso and neck up to his mouth.  Hands frame Suga’s face, tongue sliding against his, deepening the kiss.  Reaching behind him, Oikawa loosens the smaller man’s bond until he can pull his hands free.  Pulling his wrist, the brunet leads him to the bed and pushes him to sit.  Oikawa moves to straddle Suga’s hips, grinding against him with a groan and capturing his lips again, fingers anchoring in silver hair.  The grip seems to trigger something in Suga as he looks up with eyes dazed and unfocused, pupils blown out with pleasure.  Oikawa taps against Suga’s lips with his index and middle fingers, the edges of his mouth quirking up.  Suga’s mouth immediately falls open for the offered digits, laving his tongue over and over until the brunet pulls his hand back, tracing over pink lips with saliva slicked fingers.  Oikawa nips at Suga’s lower lip as he reaches down, skirting around Suga’s entrance with a wicked smile.  The high whine that leaves Suga has Oikawa pushing in to the second knuckle without a second thought.  A groan rattles out of Suga’s chest as he presses down against the pressure.  Oikawa’s free hand settles on Suga’s hip, holding him as he pushes the rest of the way in with a twist of his wrist.  He stills, letting Suga acclimate to the intrusion before pulling back ever so slightly.  He barely catches the groan that tries to escape when Suga moves his hips to meet his inward push.  The moans littering the air in the room escalate almost to a scream as Oikawa scissors and curls his fingers. Humming against Suga’s ear, Oikawa repeats the pattern, looking for where Suga is most sensitive. It doesn’t take long before Suga’s head falls back with a drawn-out moan, precum sliding down his cock.  Leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, Oikawa pulls back.  A whine escapes Suga at the emptiness as Oikawa pulls away to get a condom and lube.  With a smirk, Suga takes advantage of the inattention to wrap his mouth around the other.  Whatever sound the lube makes hitting the bed is completely drowned out by the groan that rips from Oikawa’s chest.  Suga’s feigned innocence, looking up through his lashes with pupils blown wide and a blush dusting his cheeks, is difficult to believe when he swallows Oikawa’s cock with a contented hum.  Oikawa pulls back to slide on a condom and slick himself with lube.  Suga’s mouth drops open as Oikawa lines himself up and slowly presses in until he’s completely buried.  Suga flounders for a second, hands gripping the other’s hips hard enough to bruise. The brunet stills, letting him acclimate, </p>
<p>“Are you with me?” Oikawa pants, reaching to cup Suga’s cheek in his hand.  He rests his face against the brunet’s palm, a blissed-out expression in his eyes.  After a few breaths, he smiles back, and his hands loosen, sliding down the other’s thighs.  Oikawa reaches down to replace them where they were with a smile, “I like it,” he assures him with an experimental roll of his hips.  </p>
<p>“I’m with you,” Suga insists as his eyes light up, and his head falls back, “gods, please don’t stop.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Oikawa murmurs, leaning down to nibble and kiss across his chest again, “is there something you like?”  No response follows.  Oikawa is really starting to regret his own rules.  He pulls his hips sharply away, and before Suga realizes what is happening, Oikawa had left him entirely.  The whine he lets out is as obscene as anything they’ve done.  Oikawa begs all of the gods that look on his face is, hopefully, somewhere between the sullen frustration he was feeling and the implacable top he’s trying to show.  Oikawa leans down, letting his fingers tap across the other man’s collarbone.  </p>
<p>“How many times do I need to tell you?” he insists, not even trying to keep the bite from his voice.  Suga flinches away from the words and looks properly abashed.    </p>
<p>Pulling the bottle of lube from the expanse of sheets, Oikawa looks at him, “I guess we’re going to have to start with the basics all over again.”  Suga’s eyes widen as he groans.  “Remember this the next time you don’t want to answer me,” the brunet snaps, drizzling lube into his hand and fixing him with a hard stare. </p>
<p>“Don’t even think about moving your hands.  No touching me.  And I’d say don’t finish either, but I’m not going to let you,” Oikawa demands with a raised eyebrow, “got it?” </p>
<p>“Y-yes,” Suga seems to stumble on the word trying to get it out.  </p>
<p>“Good.” Oikawa smirks as he reaches out to grip Suga and run his hand up and down his length.  Suga practically keens, his breath hisses past his clenched teeth at the cold slickness as his hips press up into the other’s hand.  The taller man snatches his hand away as quickly as if he’d been burned and has to pretend that the whine turned groan that Suga lets out doesn’t go straight to his groin.  It’s dizzying how bad Oikawa wants to be back inside of him.  The brunet returns his hand to wrap around him, pulling away every time he reacts.  After the fifth denial, tears of frustration begin to leak from the corner of Suga’s eyes, his breath stuttering in and out of his chest as molten chocolate eyes rake over him.  Oikawa can’t blame him; he’s about to scream.  The brunet guides the smaller man’s eyes to his own and waits for him to retreat some from the subspace and shake off some of the daze.  “Do you think that you can follow directions this time?” Oikawa manages, trying to mask how much he’s begging.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” he hums. Oikawa takes that as permission and plants a kiss in the middle of one of the trails that Suga’s tears had left.   </p>
<p>Oikawa moves to wrap Suga’s legs around him, lining up to him pulls a whine from Suga’s throat.  The brunet pauses to appreciate how the other man looks laid out under him; eyes closed, hands fisted in the sheets, head turned, and the fabric of the duvet clenched between his teeth in frustration, lips red from nips and friction, his previously neat hair a tousled mess, a flush sitting prettily on his cheek and collar bones, chest heaving as he breathes, littered with kiss marks.  The second Suga’s whine dies out, Oikawa slides in, driving as deeply as he can, Suga’s coarse cry turned curse echoes in the quiet room.  The brunet’s head falls back with a groan, a flash of pleasure shooting up his spine, Suga’s legs tighten reflexively around his hips, gripping tightly when he tries to pull away from the sudden overwhelming sensation.  He leans down to lick and nip along a pale collarbone, and Suga’s eyes fly open with a whimper.  Oikawa easily catches Suga’s wrists in one hand, pinning his arms above his head while stroking him with the other.  Sliding his thumb across the slick head, he is rewarded with a string of curses.  Oikawa could feel his grip of control faltering as he looked down at Suga with his eyes screwed shut, fighting either against or for the end. The hand restraining Suga’s wrists moves to tangle in his hair.  </p>
<p>“Look at me, eyes on me if you want to cum.” Oikawa snaps, holding onto the last thread of his control.</p>
<p>Suga’s eyes pop open, wide, and unfocused.</p>
<p>“Are you with me?” The brunet manages through clenched teeth, tightening his grip on the silver locks.</p>
<p>“I-I’m with you,” Suga pants out, still stammering even now, “please don’t stop, I’m so close,” he begs. </p>
<p>“Not a chance,” Oikawa smirks.</p>
<p>Suga’s back arches hard into the brunet’s grip before spilling hot over his hand and his own chest with a groan.  The pulsating around Oikawa pushes him over the edge, biting down on Suga’s neck with some mix of a whine and moan.</p>
<p>Suga pulls Oikawa’s lips to his and crushes them together, rolling to lay them both out on their side, gasping at the sudden emptiness when Oikawa slides from him.  When he pulls away, though, he is wearing an uncontrollably delighted grin.  </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“Just wondering if I should go or if you’re expecting a round two.”</p>
<p>Something akin to a growl rolls out of Oikawa’s chest as the prickles from earlier run down his neck and spine.  He hauls Suga against his chest and captures his mouth for a scorching kiss; that should be answer enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This would still be a vague, unfinished draft on my computer if not for HamanoHoney's pair suggestion and not so gentle shove into rarepair hell.  So thank you.  </p>
<p>Also, feel free to scream at me here or on any platform you can find me on!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>